


Трофей

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Rinne.<br/>Написано на AOKAGA BINGO challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Трофей

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Rinne.  
> Написано на AOKAGA BINGO challenge.

В каморке рядом со спортзалом пахнет пылью, резиной и горьковатым потом. Тут еще слышны радостные крики и восторженные восклицания, кажется, их и всех остальных разделяет тонкая стена из рисовой бумаги. Но еще громче — рассерженное сопение Кагами, и оно заставляет Аомине улыбнуться. 

Он тянет дверь на себя и запирает старенький замок. Язычок встает в паз с тихим клацаньем. 

На секунду воцаряется тишина, а потом Кагами выдавливает с присвистом:

— Какого хрена ты творишь? 

Аомине не отвечает — толкает Кагами в грудь так, что тот делает шаг назад и упирается спиной в стену между двумя стеллажами. На одном — всякий хлам, на другом, похоже, тоже. В тусклом свете, падающем с узкого окошка под потолком, и не разглядеть толком. Да и нахрен оно все надо, если рядом есть сердитый, взмыленный и уже возбужденный Кагами?

Губы его соленые и сухие, кожа горячая, обжигает сквозь влажную майку, и Аомине жмется к Кагами всем телом. Грудью к груди, так близко, что дышать становится нечем. Стены каморки сжимаются, потолок нависает над головой, и Аомине кажется, что даже если ему захочется — не получится отодвинуться ни на сантиметр.

— Кстати, а где Кагами? — Слова кого-то из Сейрин — Аомине не может определить по голосу, кого именно — звучат совсем рядом, и Кагами вздрагивает всем телом. Аомине снова улыбается, чувствуя бедром, как его член становится еще тверже.

— Услышат же, — выдыхает он и тихо стонет, когда Аомине сжимает его через шорты. У Кагами стоит, как и у него самого. Тот чуть расставляет ноги, от стеллажа до стеллажа, закусывает губу и смотрит таким взглядом, что Аомине никак не поймет, просит ли он остановиться или продолжить.

— Не дергайся, и не услышат, — одними губами произносит Аомине. Он прикусывает мочку, проводит кончиком языка за ухом и снова сжимает подрагивающий член. Кожа Кагами горчит от пота, и он утыкается ртом в плечо Аомине и трясется так, словно они не в каморке для спортивного хлама, а в морозилке.

— Аомине, мать твою.

— Тс, ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали?

— Кажется, он уже ушел в душ, семпай, — говорит Тецу. — Я видел, как он выходил из зала.

— Не потеряется, не маленький.

— С ним был Аомине-кун.

— Вот идиоты, неужели, они?.. Будто одной игры им мало! Если он опять даст лишнюю нагрузку на колени, я его убью!

Кому как, а игра между ними двумя еще не окончена. Аомине плевать, что там показывает табло. Голоса отдаляются, и он усмехается:

— Суровая у вас тренер.

— Она уже не тренер, — с трудом выдыхает Кагами.

Дальше он что-то неразборчиво мычит — ему, похоже, не до разговоров. Да и Аомине тоже. Он все-таки отступает назад и стягивает шорты Кагами вместе с трусами, поглаживает крупный, длинный член, размазывает выступившую смазку. Ее резкий, перемешанный с потом запах кружит голову Аомине, стоит только представить, что такой Кагами — только для него.

Лучше не представлять, потому что от странного чувства, распирающего изнутри, дышать становится невозможно. Кажется, вместо легких — по воздушному шарику с гелием, и кислороду никак не попасть внутрь. Аомине задыхается и не может вдохнуть.

А Кагами смотрит мутноватым взглядом, облизывает приоткрытые губы и едва заметно подается бедрами вперед. Аомине поглаживает гладко выбритый лобок, ведет ногтем по члену вверх. Головка члена поблескивает, будто сиропом облитая, и Аомине вскользь проводит по ней пальцами.

— Аомине, сволочь, ты что делаешь?! — Кагами срывается на тихий скулеж и вжимается ртом в его плечо, глуша стоны. Между ног у Кагами влажно и липко, мошонка подрагивает, когда Аомине надавливает у основания члена. 

— Я бы тебя трахнул, — говорит он хрипло, и сам не узнает свой голос, — присунул бы так, что тебя бы не только в зале услышали. Нравится, да? Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы тебя все услышали. Ты хочешь, чтобы все знали — тебя оттрахали у грязной стены. Может, еще и у всех на виду?

Он просовывает руку дальше, проводит между ягодиц и задевает анус кончиками пальцев.

— Бля-я-ядь, — стонет Кагами и так крепко стискивает плечо Аомине, что тот уверен — останутся едва заметные следы.

Все это блеф, сейчас он сомневается, что продержится хоть полминуты, если Кагами сожмет его член покрепче и проведет пальцем по головке. Но Кагами тает от всяких словечек, и Аомине продолжает: 

— Без смазки, прямо здесь, у стены. Давай, Кагами, ты же этого хочешь, да? Думал об этом всю игру? О том, как я тебя трахну после. Только не кричи, а то все узнают, что именно нравится тебе больше всего на свете.

Он поглаживает вокруг ануса и снова толкается внутрь, и Кагами подается назад, будто хочет насадиться на пальцы.

Кагами ведет от слов Аомине, а тому сносит крышу от того, какой Кагами отзывчивый. Он снова проводит пальцами между ягодиц, осторожно толкается в сжатый анус, и Кагами шипит то ли от возбуждения, то ли от беспомощности. Он опирается на стену, дрожащий, мокрый, и смотрит на Аомине так, что у того яйца поджимаются. Взмокшая челка лезет в глаза, на щеках горит румянец, а низ майки топорщится от стояка. Возбуждение, которое весь день собиралось по капле, обжигает словно кипятком.

Всего этого слишком много. Влажный воздух в крошечной комнатке, пропитанный запахами смазки и пота, тихие стоны Кагами, шаги за дверью и звенящие от желания яйца. Аомине уже не в состоянии различить, от чего он заводится больше: от такого вот Кагами, или от того, что их могут увидеть.

Он жмурится так, что под веками вспыхивают красные пятна, стискивает пальцами основание члена. А когда открывает глаза, Кагами хрипло шепчет:

— Сюда иди.

Их разделяет меньше, чем полшага, но это все равно много. 

Аомине снова жмется к нему всем телом, отстраняется только затем, чтобы Кагами стянул с него шорты и белье. А потом снова прижимается тесно-тесно, так, будто комнатка шириной от силы метр, и прямо за спиной Аомине — холодная шершавая стена. 

Кагами охает, обхватывает ладонью оба члена сразу и начинает дрочить, быстро, резко, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и собирая пальцами смазку. 

— Помогай, — выдыхает он. Аомине стискивает зубы и кладет ладонь поверх.

Вот так всегда: стоит только дать Кагами волю, как он пытается перехватить инициативу. И иногда Аомине взвинчен так, что ему плевать, кто из них победит.

Он кончает первым — сперма брызгает на майку, пара капель попадает на живот и на ладонь Кагами. Аомине едва держат ноги, он наваливается на Кагами сверху. Тот кусает его за шею и тоже кончает, когда за дверью раздается тихое:

— Ну и куда пропал Кагами-кун?

Кагами, похоже, тоже не держат ноги. Они вместе сползают на пол, мокрые, испачканные в сперме, почти в обнимку. Аомине противно сидеть голым задом в пыли, но подняться сейчас выше его сил. Кагами старается унять громкое дыхание.

Каморка такая маленькая, что вытянуть ноги толком не получается. А уж рядом с Кагами так тем более. Некоторое время они просто сидят рядом, а потом Аомине пихает Кагами локтем.

— Что?!

— Не ори и вали на выход, пока Сейрин не начали спасательную операцию.

— А пихаться-то зачем?!

— Чтобы не расслаблялся.

— Ну и козлина ты, Аомине!

— От козлины слышу!

Кагами хмурится, сердито сопит и начинает одеваться.

— Вся форма в… — Кагами запинается, и Аомине с удовольствием наблюдает, как он краснеет — это видно даже в полумраке.

— Продолжай.

— Иди ты нахер, — выдыхает Кагами и напяливает на себя шорты.

— Трусы оставишь мне на память? — хмыкает Аомине, подцепив с пола белую хлопковую ткань.

— Дай сюда! 

Кагами чуть в драку не лезет, а Аомине зачем-то прячет руку с трусами — сдались они ему! — за спину. Кагами несильно бьет его кулаком в плечо, и Аомине снова выставляет локоть. Если бы каморка позволяла, они, наверное, катались бы по полу, как пара сцепившихся котов. Из-за их потасовки едва не падает ближний к двери стеллаж.

— Черт с тобой, — рычит Кагами. Он, похоже, злой как черт, потому что дверь, которую он распахивает рывком, бьется о стену.

— Кагами-кун? Ты что, подрался?

— Что ты делал в кладовке?

— Кагами!

Голоса оправдывающегося Кагами и разъяренной «уже не тренера» удаляются, кажется, в сторону душевой.

Одно можно сказать наверняка: неважно, какой счет на табло, но победа сегодня за Аомине.

Он фыркает и поднимается на ноги. В его руке зажаты белые — или почти белые — немного пыльные, «трофейные» трусы.


End file.
